NALU LOVE FEST!
by ladymacbetterthanyou
Summary: several smutty chapters for the nalulovefest! all romance, all nalu, all nsfw!
1. First time

**Summary: After a serious battle, Lucy is slightly injured and Natsu blames himself too much. It becomes apparent that honesty is the best policy in this situation. NSFW One shot**

Lucy unwrapped the bandages around her wrist, tossing the blood stained wraps to the side of her bed. She looked at the the somewhat new wound on her arm, studying the deep gash that was still fresh, still bloodied. She sighed as she stared at it, this wasn't a normal wound, this wasn't a normal situation.

She looked over at her salmon haired partner who studied his own hands, deep with regret. She knew what was running through his mind, she knew what he was thinking. And even though she knew anything she would have to say wouldn't change his mind, she couldn't help herself. She had this unbelievable need to make him happy., To make him feel better.

"It's not your fault." She said softly, keeping her eyes trained on the back of his head. "There's nothing you could have done to stop - "

"It is my fault Lucy, it's completely my fault. You almost died."

"Not because of you!" She immediately responded, standing up from the spot on her bed. "It's not your fault! At all!"

"Lucy - "

"How could it be!? I got hurt, fighting, there was nothing you could have done to stop it Natsu! Don't blame yourself for my own mistakes."

"Lucy! You don't - " He grunted, finally turning to meet her eyes. "You don't understand. It's my job to keep you safe."

Lucy stood silent for a moment at his confession. Her eyes never wavered from him, though they spoke a different story, She always considered him her 'hero' but it never crossed her mind that he would regard himself the same way. Her fingers pulled at the bottom of her skirt, trailing her fingers against the stitched hem. She wouldn't allow her eyes to leave him, despite the overwhelming sensation of guilt she felt now just by looking at him.

"It's not Natsu. It's you're job to be Natsu, you don't have to - "

"I do."

"Natsu..." She felt she had to explain to him that she was capable of taking care of herself, that she had been for a long time, and that she wasn't weak. She felt the need to fight with him. She knew though, that 'weakness' wasn't what he meant. "I can take of myself. I don't - "

"Lucy, the last time I wasn't quick enough, you died. I failed once, I will not fail again."

She felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach.

"There was nothing that could - "

"There was. Lucy, I fucked up. I let you died, and I just cannot let that happen again. yet here we are, you almost died again, and again it was because I wasn't quick enough."

"No! Natus, it's because I wasn't quick enough." Her fist shook, lips trembling. "I didn't move fast enough, I exhausted myself using 3 different spirits, I did this to me."

"yeah and you wouldn't have had to if I had been there."

"Natsu I wouldn't be alive if you weren't there. You saved my life."

Natsu was going to retaliate, he had the strong urge to argue with her right now, because he knew she was wrong. He hadn't gone through what he had, he had to watch her die. He had to sit helpless, as she was killed in cold blood and he could nothing about it. He knew she couldn't possibly understand why he felt the way he did, but he wanted to argue about it. He wanted to express himself, something he didn't do too well, but he wanted to. He needed her to understand, just a little bit. But as he opened his mouth to snap back, he looked her in the eyes, and saw the sadness. He saw the tears at the corners of her eyes, watched them stream down her cheek just slightly. He saw how much fight, and sadness she had in her, in that one glance and kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Lucy..." He managed to muster up, taking a stand from his spot. He walked over to her, as she stood against her bed, and wrapped his arms around her body, clutching her for an embrace. He kept her locked in her arms, squeezing her tightly. His hands roamed up and down her back, desperately clutching to her as if she were to fade away.

Lucy stood for a moment, her arms limp. She didn't know how to respond to him, or his tight hug. Not at first. She felt herself warm up to his feel, her heart finally beating normally, her breathing normalizing. She didn't feel overwhelmed like she did moments ago. She felt comfortable. she felt happy. She felt warmth. After long moments of him just holding onto her like a whisper, Lucy's arms finally reached up and around him. She clutched him as he had done to her, her face pushing into his neck and breathing against him.

The two of them held on to each other for minutes, longer than any hug should ever be between two friends.

Natsu pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. He couldn't find any words to say to her right now, this feeling was overpowering for him, stunning him silent. His hands ran up to her face, and cupped her cheeks, pulling her face close to his. Their lips were centimeters from each other, being able to feel each other's breathing.

Natsu abruptly crashed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. She eagerly responded, meshing her tongue with his, moving with his rhythmically.

The kiss was passionate, frenzied, and needy. Natsu pushed Lucy's body onto her bed, completely by accident, his lips never leaving hers. Lucy was leaning up against her elbows, Natsu had his hands placed on the mattress, finally pulling back from the kiss.

"Natsu?" The blonde questioned, sitting up just a little bit more. Her head quirked to the side, innocent eyes questioning him.

"Lucy, I love you."

Lucy flicked her tongue over her bottom lip, her eyes going wide at his sudden and albeit, misplaced confession.

"I love you, and not like how I love Erza, and Gray and Wendy, well the rest of the guild. It's different, I can't explain - "

Lucy, slammed her mouth against his as he had done so earlier. She was quick, pushing the tip of her tongue into his mouth momentarily, before breaking the kiss, only keeping their lips centimeters apart.

"I know what you mean Natsu, I love you to."

There were no more reasons for words as their lips came crashing back together. Natsu placed himself in between her legs and ran his hands up and down her thighs, bunching up her skirt in between his fingers.

His lips moved from her mouth, down to the crook of her neck, one hand slipping under her skirt mischievously. He sucked at her pulse point, causing the blonde to moan inexplicably. Her body arched into his hard body, as he continued to drink her up like a vampire. His hand continued up her skirt, finding her panties, which were somewhat damp.

Now, Natsu wasn't an idiot, he grew up in guild. He grew up in a guild with men that ogled women half their ages, that made disgusting jokes, that shouldn't ever be made. He knew how the female body worked, and what was happening to her. He just never thought that it would be completely intoxicating.

"Natsu, please...touch me."

He pulled back from her neck and looked at her curiously. She was of course blushing, and completely embarrassed by what she said.

"Touch you? Lucy, I don't know how to touch you. I mean not there."

"Natsu..." She cooed sitting up a little bit. She bit her lip, her face still reddened. "You just uhm..." She grabbed his hand and dipped his fingers beneath her panties. Both of them completely red, though their eyes stay locked on each other. "Place you thumb here..." She pressed his thumb against her clit, causing the young woman to groan. "And then you just find the entrance...with your finger..." She choked on her own words as this was incredibly fast, and incredibly embarrassing. She placed his index finger at her slightly wet entrance, and pushed it inside of her, groaning at the intrusion. She then slid his finger out, and back in again, creating a steady rhythm with his hand. She lulled her head back as she continued to finger herself with his finger, Natsu watching in amazement. He never thought of the things Lucy might do to herself when all alone, but it would explain why she would be so good at it. He felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, by these minimal tactics they performed together.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled it away from his. He pumped his finger into her hard, and rolled his thumb against her clit repeatedly. He groaned at the slicking noises his finger made and fought to pleasure himself, his other head twitching as his member enlarged.

Lucy's eyes, barely open, saw this and immediately attempted to resolve this issue. She leaned forward, panting heavily as she did so, Natsu watching her the entire time. Their lips met again, only this time it was slow and sweet, yet still full of passion. Her hands reached underneath his shorts and into his boxers. She gripped his member, not too tightly, but enough to make him groan into her mouth. Lucy, hesitantly began to pump her hand. She had never done this before, she wasn't sure if there was a right or wrong way to do this.

"Faster." He grunted against her lips, the blonde, blushing furiously and doing as she was demanded. Her delicate fingers, smoothed over each vein, her thumb swiping of the tip. She noticed that knee jerk reaction he had when she did that ministration to his tip. His tongue stopped moving, as did his fingers, a feral growl coming from the back of his throat.

So, she did it again.

And again.

She repeated this action until...

"Lucy, I - I can't take this." He pushed her back into the bed, climbing right on top of her. He kissed her yet again, his hands crawling up and down her torso. He grabbed at her breasts, roughly, rolling her clothed nipples in between his fingers. His body rolled against hers, making sure to rub his dick against her heated sex.

"Natsu..." The blonde whined, rocking her her hips against him.

"I know Lucy..." He groaned, stilling his body. "I just..." he looked away from her, Lucy reading shame on his face. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well I mean...you push your thingy into my...girl parts."

Natsu had to laugh at her desciption of sex. "Really?"

"That is what you do!"

"Lucy -" He sighed. "-are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, realizing just how very inexperienced and even bashful she was.

"I've been ready for a very longtime." She responded sweetly.

Natsu lifted his legs and linked them around his hips. He interlaced his fingers with hers, and aligned his member with her opening. He then snapped his hips and seated his cock deeply within her. Lucy, screamed, and squeezed his hands at the same time, the pain completely unbearable.

"Lucy!" Natsu panicked after hearing her scream.

"Romance novels lie!" She grunted before letting out a small laugh. "It's okay Natsu, I love you, it'll be okay."

"You're sure?"

She kissed him, giving him the okay to continue.

Natsu kept his fingers interlaced with hers and started to rock in and out of her sex. He started off slowly, allowing her sex to get accustomed to him.

Pretty soon, Lucy was moaning in ecstasy as she became used to him and the feeling his organ was giving her. Natsu felt encouraged to move slightly faster. He pumped in and out, his member twitching at the tightness that enveloped him.

Lucy tightened her legs around his waist and rocked her hips in rhythm with him. He went faster, pumping harder and harder until he got overzealous and slipped out. Both of them groaned in annoyance and Natsu re-entered her, this time with much more force than before. He punched his cock in and out of her over and over again, groaning at her walls clenching around him.

Lucy's eyes went wide when his tip pushed into a spot she'd never been able to reach herself. She pulled on his hands, moaning out loud, wailing wantonly as he crashed into her deep spot repeatedly.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I'm not gonna..." He couldn't get the words out as her sex tightened around his cock and milked his seed deep into her womb. At that moment, Lucy released a sticky substance that coated his dick completely.

Everything around her went white, her entire body going limp.

...

Lucy opened her eyes to Natsu, completely tangled up in her.

"Natsu?" She questioned, poking at his cheek.

"Yes Lucy?" He spoke as if he'd been awake the entire time.

"I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too. That's why Lucy." he said leaning up, placing his hand underneath his chin. "That's why I have to protect Lucy."

She smiled at him and curled into his chest. "I know Natsu, You're my hero."


	2. Foreplay

Summary: natsu just wants to fill his Lucy up and Lucy just wants to make her natsu scream.

Lucy sat on her bed, blanket wrapped her chest tightly. Her boyfriend had his forehead pressed against her back. She couldn't help but giggle at him sniffing her like a damn puppy would.

"Natsu..."

"I'm sorry Lucy, I just love the way you smell after we have sex."

How crude, but she was used to it. He always did this after their fits of passion. Since their first time, which admittedly happened before they were dating, Natsu would always take in her smell. He loved how her smell would change, how her scent went from vanilla, to him. How any other dragon slayer would be able to know exactly who had claimed her.

"It still changes after? As much as we...make love...by now shouldn't your scent completely consume me."  
>He pressed his lips to her back and smirked at her words. "It doesn't, not yet."<p>

"I just don't see how that's possible Natsu."

"Well, Lucy, we just need to have more sex."  
>The blonde furrowed her brows, still facing away from him. She clutched on her blanket a bit tighter, and leaned her back into him just a little bit more.<p>

"Natsu, we just had sex."  
>"Yeah like...20 minutes ago. That's a lifetime Lucy." He buried his head into her back, darting his tongue out and leaving wet spots against her spine.<p>

"Mmmm, Natsu, you idiot."

"Your idiot." He correct, kissing up her spine and towards the back of her neck.  
>"Yes." She breathed. "My idiot."<p>

Natsu's hands moved to the front of her body and pulled down the blanket she had clutched to herself. His mouth found the crook of her neck and he suckled at a love bite he had left earlier.  
>His hands found her breast, squeezing the fleshy mounds in between his fingers. The blonde in front of him moaned lowly, a smile playing on her lips.<p>

"Lucy..." he cooed, rubbing his erection against her back. "I'm going to fill this room with you screams."

"Again?" She joked, rubbing her back against him.

He rolled her nipples in between his fingers, pinching the left one tightly, as the that one was just a bit more sensitive then the other one. She squealed his name, throwing her head back against him. His lips trailed down her shoulder and her bit down, his fingers still pinching her nipples tightly.

Lucy grabbed his hands and removed them from her breasts regrettably. She turned around and looked at his confused face, clearly not understanding her actions. She expected this, she wasn't usually the one to be spontaneous

She straddled her his hips, and took a quick nip at his lips, rocking her body so her sex would rub against his cock.

"Not yet Lucy." He groaned, lowering his mouth back to her neck. He kissed down her body sweetly before he found her nipple. Natsu was never one to take his time or to be gentle, unless it came to pleasing his mate. His tongue lapped over nipple, causing the woman to squeak out loud.

He wrapped his lips around the erect bud and suckled her, lightly. One hand rolled her neglected nipple while the other made it's way down to her nether region and began to rub.

He pressed his thumb against her clit, while simultanously taking nips at her nipple, biting, gently as he was always gentle with her.

At first.

Lucy whined and rolled her body into his hand, giving him the signal for more.

Natsu bit down harder, and sucked harder, his thumb pressing harder onto her clit. He pinched her other nipple between his fingernails and twisted it, causing the princess to scream his name as she had sone so earlier.

Natu released her nipple, leaving a purple love bruise around it. He moved his mouth over to her still rosey bud and popped it into his mouth. He immediately bit down and suckeled as he had down before. This was one of his favorite things to do to her. He loved the way she screamed his name when he played with her breasts, how sensitive she was, how wanton she became. Plus he couldn't help, but enjoy the massive mounds against her chest, something that he had been dreaming about for a very long time.

His thumb pressed into her clit continuously and his index finger found it's way into her dripping wetness.

"Lucy you're so ridiculously wet." He groaned as he pumped his finger into her slick core.

Natsu!" She moaned, slightly irritated. "Always - so -mmhp - crude"

He smiled and placed his mouth back around her nipple, biting and suckling as hard as he was before. His finger thrust into her over and over again, a soft squelching noise, that only he could here. A sound that would have made him rock hard if he wasn't already.

"Natsu..." She cried his name again, pulling his face forward. "It's my turn." And she quickly kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back and pushed on his chest, Natsu willingly throwing himself back. He watched her in aw, as she took control, something she rarely did, but when she did, it made him crazy.

Lucy was still straddling Natsu while he laid on his back, watching his beautiful girlfriend make that mischievous grin. She turned around so that her back was facing him, and leaned over, eyeing his engorged cock. Her hand wrapped around the stiff base, her pinky finger out like the lady she in fact still was, and pumped him. Natsu growled at her, attempting to thrust into her palm.

She licked her lips deviously and dragged her tongue over the tip, in which the man growled again. She dragged her tongue down the base, slowly, making sure to hit every vein.

As she reached the top, she used her thumb and index finger to drag the saliva left on his dick and nimbly slide them down his shaft. Natsu attempted to thrust again, groaning at Lucy's actions. She hadn't always been so talented, but she was an expert now.

She popped his cock into her mouth, and slid all the way down to the base. She moaned lightly as she did causing small vibrations through his member which forced him to unwillingly thrust upward into her mouth. Lucy bobbed her head up and down faster than before, Natsu thrusting into her rhythmically.

Her sex sat want in front of her face, dripping with her own love juices. She always got so wet when sh edid thsi to him, just the act of pleasing him turned her on.

Which of course turned him on.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her sex closer to him, while not disrupting her movements. He took one big whiff of her dripping cunt, completely mesmerized by her smell. He loved it, it drove him wild. Everything about her drove him wild. Natsu lapped up the juices dripping from her core, causing the woman to moan loudly against his cock, yet still perform.

Natsu penetrated her hole deeply with his tongue, slurping up everything that poured against him. Her walls convulsed against his tongue, his own thrusting getting speedy as he felt himself get closer to the edge.

Lucy continued to bob up and down, despite being choked by her boyfriend's dick. She could tears stinging her eyes as he cock pushed to the back of her throat with every thrust. Her stomach tightened at each thrust of his tongue, the only noises to be heard were the slurping noises coming from him, making her wetter.

Natsu took another violent thrust into her mouth, and filled it with his seed, spilling it down her throat. Lucy stopped moving, allowing Natsu to completely fill her mouth up the way he usually did her sex.

She gulped it all down, sliding any excess of her lips with her tongue. Natsu's hips may have stalled, but his mouth certainly didn't. He continued to reach her center with his pink muscle. He had used his fingers to spread her open, gaining better access with his tongue. Lucy sat up against his fact, and rocked back and forth against his mouth. She rolled her body against his tongue, her fingers pinching at her own nipple. The room was filled with her screeches and moans, his name echoing throughout the small room.

"Natsu, I"m - I'm gonna - " She let out a cry as she returned to gift, filling his mouth with her own orgasm.

As soon as she finished Natsu pulled her hips an d flipped her over so that their faces were centimeters apart from each other. He crushed their lips together, both of them swapping shared tastes of each other. Lucy's mouth still residue with his cum, Natsu's mouth still completely filled with hers. Lucy rocked her hips against him, wanting more from him.

They were panting heavily, his handsplaced against her back, her nails dragging down his. They rocked against each other, both of them wanting to feel each other even more. She so desperately wanted his cock to completely fill her up while he wanted to seat his dick in her tight warmth. They were both feeling so desperate and needy that nothing pained him more then to pick her up, wrap her blanket around him, and place her at his side.

"Natsu?" She cooed, hair sticking to her forehead.

"Happy's here."  
>And the both groaned, falling back onto the bed. Once again, that little blue cat has ruined their lives.<p> 


	3. Heat

**Summary: Lucy is hot, Natsu is hot, everything they do together is hot.**

***The smut in this one is not my best and the sex is sort of...well you'll see when you read it, i just wanted to make it as hot as possible because of heat and i really struggled with this prompt. so sorry for the lacklust nsfw.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it's hot." Lucy Heartfilia, the stellar mage of fairy tail, said to herself as she fanned her face. She slumped onto her bed, her limbs sore from the day's work.<p>

She and Natsu had been on a job, for about three days actually, it took that long. Jobs took that much longer ever since they started dating. Natsu would rush her away from Happy, sneaking her off somewhere and do unmentionable things to her. His appetite for her was insatiable, and costly.

They were losing money by not doing these jobs in a timely manner. And she wanted to be mad at him, but she could always so no, and she never did because her appetite was insatiable to.

These past three days had been ridiculous though, and now that she was finally home, able to relax she couldn't, Magnolia was hit with a heat wave.

So she thought anyways.

"Lucy..."

She heard his dragon growl from the shadows of her room, laughing to herself as he tried to be mysterious. She suddenly realized it wasn't magnolia that had the heat wave.

"Yes Natsu?" She questioned, holding the mess of her hair, in her hand.

"Lucy!" He whined at her, stumbling out of the shadows. "You're supposed to be all seductive and like 'Oh Natsu I was just thinkin' about you. I yearn for you.' And then I would be all 'let my cock help you with that." He sat at the edge of her bed with his arms folded, giving her that pout of his which always made her heart melt.

"Natsu, you...idiot." She laughed, pushing on his shoulder. "The only thing I yearn from you is to calm down. It's hot in here."

"That isn't my fault!"

"It's a little your fault. Why else would it be 50 degrees warmer in my house then outside?"

"Really?" He placed his hands against his face and his eyes shot open, sudden realization coming over him. "OH shit, I am hot. Well isn't that something. C'mon Lucy - "

"Aye Natsu, I'm so tired though."

Natsu sighed and fell back onto the bed. He huffed as he hugged a pillow tightly to his chest.

"Sorry Dragon boy, yo ucan take a bath with me though."

"Really?!" He perked up, and lucy was sure if he had a tail it'd be wagging right now.

"Yes, but just a bath. I"m hot and you need to relax."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, discarding her clothes as she did so. Natsu watched, mesmerized by the sway of her hips. His lips fell apart when her bra had made it's way to the floor, staring at her ample chest. He watched as her rosy peaks erected from the slight wind in the air, despite the heat he was bringing to the room.

It didn't matter how many times he had seen her naked by now, he never got tired of the sight. She was more beautiful everyday to him.

"Natsu?" Her sweet voice called to him, clashing with the sound of running water.

"What?"

"Are you coming or not?" Natsu perked up and darted towards the bathroom, stripping in a flash. He stood in the bathroom door, hand on his hips, posing like a superhero.

"I;m here to come for you whenever you need me to."

"Just get in." She laughed.

As soon as he stepped in, the ice cold water immediately warmed, causing Lucy to sigh heavily.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm heating up."

"I know. It's not your fault." She leaned into his chest, completely relaxed by the now Jacuzzi that was her bathtub. She wanted to cool down, but she couldn't argue that this was soothing.

Natsu smiled down at his hazy girlfriend and leaned his own head back, deciding to do as she said and relax himself. He wrapped both strong arms around her waist pulling her in closer if that were possible. He heard a little squeak from her, and smiled. He just found her to be too precious.

He listened intently to the sound of her breathing, the noise was like a lullaby to him, lulling him in and out of a daze as it was peaceful and quite honestly one of his favorite sounds.

It seemed she was right, he was completely relaxed right now, and he didn't have to ram into her senselessly.

* * *

><p>"Natsu...: He heard her coo at him, his eyes still shut. "Hey, flame boy, get up."<p>

His eyes opened lightly, seeing her face sat right in front of his. She had this sort of lusty darkness to her eyes, her lips pouty, her body trembling. He knew this look all too well, he had to wonder what changed though.

"You're still really hot." She murmured as she straddled him, her hands sliding up his chest and over his shoulders. "Why are you still so hot?"

He laughed at her and slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm Natsu, I'm like this a lot. Why are you so hot?" He questioned with the perch of his brow.

"Your...thing is really hard, it kept poking me in the back." She looked away a little bit as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh?" This of course he knew, but he didn't realize it would turn her on.

"Yes, so...just..." Her lips found his neck and she placed soft nips along his throat. she continued downward, dragging her lips along his collarbone. She dragged her tongue across the protruding bone causing her lover to gasp, lifting his hips slightly.

"Lucy - " He breathed, regaining his composure. "I thought you were tired."

The blonde pulled back from him, instantly recognizing the devious tone in his voice. "I...was." She spoke with a slight question in her voice. "I'm not anymore."

"Well...I am." ANd he lulled his head back making fake, loud, snores. Lucy looked at him, offended and angry all at once. Her face fell, completely taken a back by her boyfriend's odd behavior.

"Natsu! Seriously? You wanted this!"

"Yeah, well I need a nap."

"Natsu!"

"Alright, alright, alright, I guess I can please you sexually, but you have to do something for me."

"No problem." She winked and went to dunk her head under the water.

"No - No well..." He had a bundle of her hair wrapped in his fist in an attempt to stop her while he sat and pondered her actions for just a moment. "No, I want you to say that you yearn for my cock."

"What? Absolutely not."

"Well then I guess I'll take another nap then." And he went back to his fake snores. Lucy sat on his lap with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at him with those big brown orbs of hers. She kept calling to him, attempting to sway him, she figured she could out last him. She could feel how much he wanted her, growing against her sex.

And that was the problem. Even though she knew how hard he was, it was rubbing right against her core, making her want him more then she had realizing. Every slight movement on his part caused her cunt to convulse ever so slightly making her inner walls clench to nothing and her voice whimper.

She knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Alright." She caved in a low whisper. "You win. I yearn for you."

"You yearn for what Lucy?"

"oh dear lord, I yearn for your..._cock_." She whispered that last word as if the heavens above would hear her and smite her for speaking such foul language.

"Good." Natsu leaped forward, crashing her into the other side of the tub, the water splashing up and over the tub.

His lips found her nipple, wasting no time on being gentle with her, he immediately bit down and pulled. Her other nipple was being pulled by his large fingers, while his only free hand slid down to her heated sex. He plunged two fingers in at once, his thumb rolling over her clit expertly. He pumped in and out of her, his teeth nibbling and suckling over her nipple.

He moved back and forth from one nipple to the other while he scissored his fingers within her, being sure to rub her insides. He had no real need to do this, other then he enjoyed her wanton screams that filled the bathroom.

She trembled at his touch, no shame in her high pitched screams that only egged him on. Natsu pulled his fingers out almost as quickly as they were in and pulled his mouth from her chest. He shoved his fingers into her mouth as he plunged his cock into her core. She moaned against his digits that were pumping into her mouth the same rhythm as his dick.

His other hand wrapped around the back of her neck, propping her head back a bit.

His head hit her womb over and over again, rubbing right against that sweet spot in her that only he knew.

"Only I will ever know."

He grunted out loud, and continued to slam into her. He rubbed against her clenching walls, swiveling his hips as he did causing her to scream. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and slammed his mouth against her, sliding his tongue inside of her coated mouth. He got a full taste of her, sucking her juices off of her own tongue, because his Lucy knew not to swallow just yet.

They've done this plenty of times before.

Lucy bucked her hips wildly against him as he continued to fuck her like a rag doll.

Lucy loved when they made love, she loved when they were wild, but a secret that no one knew was that she favored his animalistic, dragon side. The side that clamped into her neck the first time they had sex and claimed her as his. The side that spilled his seed so deep into her, her scent had morphed into his. The side that snapped his hips into her and made her raw from slamming into her. She loved that the most.

Her screams told him this, and each time they did it this way, he tried harder and harder.

Natsu felt himself coming close so his thrust became harder and faster, slamming into her with such force, her breasts bounced wildly, making a smacking noise against her skin.

Lucy screeched his name out as her pussy convulsed against his cock and squirted out a sticky substance, coating his dick with hers. He kept pumping into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm as his thrusts became uneven and wild. Her sex clenched and milked his thick seed into her deep womb.

He let go of Lucy and fell back into the tub, Lucy falling on top of him, his cock still plunged deep within her. He pumped into her slowly, riding out his own orgasm.

His hands ran through her hair sweetly when he heard her whisper;

"_Holy shit_."

"Miss Heartfilia! Such language."

She panted, lifting herself up and off of him. Her legs wobbled and she fell back into the tub, whining as she did so. "I just love when you do that to me."

"I know." He pulled her into him and cuddled her sweetly, rubbing her soft, blonde, hair.

"I love you Natsu." She breathed heavily, fanning herself. "Ohmy god that was hot."

He laughed at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah I love you to."


	4. Kinky

Summary: It's kinky Thursday in the Dragneel/Heartfilia household and Natsu knows how to please his woman.

Her had her bent over his knee, blind folded and gagged. He dragged his fingers across her body delicately, playing a game with her she could never win.

It was her favorite game.

His fingers silked up her nude body, sliding against her damp slit. Her moans were stifled by the ball gag trapped in her mouth, egging her dragon slayer on even more. He dipped one finger inside, rubbing against her walls roughly. The blonde twitched, causing him to retract his finger from her, a string of her own precum sticking to him.

"Ah, Ah ,Ah Lucy. NO movement." He growled. He pulled his hand back and smacked her ass, leaving a large red print and a groan from his Lucy.

If she could smile, she would.

"Yeah, you like being a naughty girl don't you Lucy?" He growled again, smacking her ass harder. She groaned again.

Natsu placed a finger at her hole and wiggled the tip of his finger inside of her. "You really like being a naughty girl." He said a little more surprised then he would have liked to sound. He was used to this with her, she loved when he tied her up, and treated her like a dirty little vixen. She loved being bad, she hardly was.

He smacked again, releasing a bit of her juices against his finger.

"Oh, Lucy, sweet, innocent, Lucy. You're usually such a good girl."

He pulled her hair back gently, stroking her tresses sweetly. A contradiction to the repeated smacks he was making to her ass. She groaned against the ball gag, wiggling her body yet again. Her sex dripped against his bare thigh, making his erection grow harder. She was right there, he knew she'd notice.

It looked as if his playtime was over.

He delved his finger into her cunt roughly and pumped in and out of her. His hand rhythmically smacking her ass.

"My dirty little girl." He grunted pulling a hand around her neck and lifting her up to meet his face. "I love you so much."

He used his pussy soaked finger to remove her ball gag and coat the inside of her mouth with her juices.

"I love - you to Na- natsu." She panted as his fingers left her mouth with a pop.

"I know princess." He glided his cock against her folds as his hands slid up and down her bodice. He quickly found the swell of her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples at an agonizingly slow pace.

"What do you want Princess?" He asked as he heated up his fingers and rubbed them over her buds. She screamed out as she usually did when he did that.

"That's pretty incoherent, aren't you usually the smart one?" He teased as his fingers heated up again and began to pinch at her nipples, the woman thrashing up against him. He rubbed his dick against her dripping folds, twisting and turning her pink nubs.

"Shut - up Natsu." She groaned, arching her brow - not that he would notice.

"That is not helpful." He grunted. He grabbed an ample breast and placed the mount deep into his mouth. He gave a scorching flick to her nipple, slightly burning the skin, making her wail. She screeched pushing her breast deep into his mouth. He continued to scorch her nipple, leaving it bright red and burned in it's wake. Something else he knew she loved.

"I - I want to ta- taste you." She whined, rolling her body against him.

Natsu stopped what he was doing, pulling his mouth away from her breast. He perched his brow, confused by the change. This wasn't their usual Thursday night routine. He tied her up, he blindfolded her, he gagged her, he teased her over and over again until she screwed up and then he'd spank her over and over again until he could no longer take it and wanted to hear her screams. Then he'd tease her a little longer and finally he'd fuck her until she was speaking in tongues.

This was different.

"Lucy? That's Sunday talk." He said losing those sexy grunts of his.

"Well I figured it could be a Sunday and Thursday thing..."

Natsu stared at her, with that goofy grin on his face. He knew she couldn't see it, but he was ecstatic.

"So..." He placed her on the ground, the woman leaning up on her knees. "Are we - "

"Leave my blind fold on." She demanded, her boyfriend nearly jumping out of his skin from excitement.

"Okay, just hold on a minute." Natsu grabbed a small vibrator, the size of her tiny fist, and flipped it on. He then got down on the floor and held it in front of her face, watching her mouth fall open with joy, her tongue wetting her dried lips. He knew if he could see her eyes they'd be filled with excitement and joy.

He stuck the vibrator into her already seeping hole, causing the woman to cry out. He then stood up and in the middle of her passionate wails, he shoved his cock deep into her mouth. He slammed into the back of her throat, Lucy feeling tears stinging her eyes, but she loved it.

Lucy bobbed her head back and forth as her moans sent vibrations throughout his dick. She reached her mouth down to the base and coming back to the tip of his shaft, deepthroating every time she took him in.

The vibrator shook up her walls violently, clenching it tightly. Her sex dripped, puddling into her juices on the floor beneath her. Natsu got a whiff of this and his dick twitched inside of her mouth.

"Goddamn Lucy I need to be inside of you."

But she wouldn't move, her mouth still working him, trying to milk his seed out.

Natsu knew his little energizer bunny wouldn't quit so her grabbed her by her pigtails and held her head in place. He started slamming his dick into the back of her throat and fucking her mouth. He thrust into her mouth hard, the only noises to be heard were his heavy pants and the slick noises coming from his assault on her mouth.

He yelled as his seated coated the back of her throat, keeping his dick in her mouth as he emptied it. He was breathing heavy when he pulled out of her mouth and fell to the floor in front of her. She slurped up his cum, licking the residue off of her lips.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He said as he took the blind fold off of her, seeing the tears.

"It's okay Natsu." She almost laughed, as he always did this and always apologized afterwards.

He smiled at her and reach forward, meeting their lips together. He leaned her back against the hard floor and dipped his hand down towards her soaked core. He was still so hard after that orgasm and he knew she was desperately need for him. He pulled the vibrator from inside of her and aligned himself up with her entrance.

Their lips stayed attached, both of them rubbing their sexes against each other in a desperate need to be together.

He rubbed his cock against her clit once more before entering her completely, fully seating inside of her. They groaned in unison at the much needed unison. Natsu began to pump into her and slow and steady rhythm, making sure to hit her sweet spot, while still rubbing against her clamped walls. He rolled his hips against her lovingly, his cock filling her up completely.

"Natsu..?" Lucy moaned, confused but not upset by his steady rhythm.

"I know Lucy, I just, " He groaned and pumped her. "I wanna take care of you."

Lucy smiled and pressed their lips together again, as he stroked her insides lovingly. He always took care of her, even when he was dangerously rough with her, he always took care of her.

Lucy couldn't stop the small tears as her boyfriend made love to her, and he continued to do so until sunlight peaked through the curtains.


	5. Shy

**summary: Lucy is only shy when everyone is around.**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat at the bar of the guild, wearing the tightest scarf around her neck. She didn't mind the mate mark on her neck, they'd been together for a very long time, everyone saw that. In fact she wore it proudly. What she did mind, were the many other marks that plastered her neck. She felt like a leper.<p>

Last night was ridiculous. He had mauled her and though she loved it, she didn't like the aftermath of it.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to teh way his teeth sank into her body, causing her to groan. The way his tongue worked over her nipple and how his finger plunged into her deep sex, causing her first orgasm of the night.

She had a soft smile on her lips as her mind wandered to the explicit parts of their night. The way his cock filled her up completely over and over again. She remembered specifically how the third time his seed poured out of her, and the sight was so erotic that Natsu pounded into her yet again.

The memory cause her sex to ache just a bit, feeling a slight dampness in her panties.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed, hugging her from behind. He buried his head into the crook of her neck. "You smell so good Lucy."

"Natsu..." She whined, trying to wiggle away from him. "We are in the guild."

"But you smell good. Even through all these clothes." He pouted, pulling at her scarf with his teeth.

"Natsu, not here, not in front of everyone." She spoke softly , her tone not matching her word as she kept smiling.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend in front of other people? How will people know you're mine then? It's bad enough you covered all of your marks." He growled at her, as he continued to unravel her scarf. He placed his lips against her neck, flicking his tongue against her mate mark.

Every time he did this it made her melt. Her body shuddered at the flicks, a certain ache generating from the core in between her legs.

"Natsu, I'm not - I'm shy okay. I don't need people seeing my marks...or..." Her eyes shut as he began sucking at her mark, his fingers twitching as he held restraint. After all they were in public.

"Uhm..." Neither of them stopped at the sound of Lisanna trying to get their attention. "You guys, I have the drinks Lucy ordered - I ...I mean you're both very adorable together, but..." She sighed and slid the tray at the cute little couple snuggling up in front of her. "There are back rooms you know..."

Natsu pulled away from Lucy and smiled at the younger Strauss, Lucy whining a little bit as his mouth released from her.

"That's right! C'mon Lucy!" He squeaked, as he stood up and pulled her with him. Her face turned red, silently scolding him for his boldness in front of all their friends.

"Oh c'mon Lucy, we've defiled those back rooms thousands of times. Must you be like this everyday?!"

"Yes, Natsu, I'm a lady!"

They found their way to the back and just as she always did, Lucy kept her hands over her mouth blushing furious as Natsu draped his tongue over her nipple. She questioned in breathless moans whether they could be heard, and Natsu would always respond with a 'let's make sure' biting her nipple and pushing his finger into her sex.

She had learned how to scream low enough so that it wasn't really screaming. The last thing she needed was Levy walking in on them again for fear of someone being murdered.

Lucy was incredibly shy when it came to sex, and even more shy when it came to public sex even though they did this all the time.

She didn't dislike it though, she loved it. It was one of her many things.

"Natsu!" She whispered in a raspy moan as he got down on his knees and dipped his tongue into her sex. His tongue lapped up her juices that he had smelt from the moment he walked into the guild. His thumb rolled over her clit, her wanton moans filling up the air.

She was too loud, she knew it and her hands clasped over her mouth, silencing herself.

"Lucy.." He growled pulling back from her sex momentarily. "I like it when you scream."

"Natsu, they will hear me though." She whispered, looking down at him.

"So?" His mouth moved back to her core and lapped up her dripping sex yet again. His thumb continued to roll over her clit, while his other hand found one of hers and he interlaced their fingers together.

"Na - ahhh - saaah-" She whispered as she rolled her hips against his mouth. Natsu took his tongue out of her entrance, and dragged it up her sex before standing up completely.

"I love you princess." He said kissing her in a passionate frenzy.

"I love you Dragon." She whispered back in between kisses.

As what usually happens his cock thrust into her and Lucy screamed out his name causing the entire guild to stop what they were doing and look to the back.

Natsu laughed as his blushing girlfriend buried into his shoulder and cried about being a harlot.

She was ridiculous, and he found it ridiculous that she would be ashamed of their love. But that was his princess and he loved her.

In spite of that.


End file.
